


adventures to Phil's nostrils

by BeeboTheSassQueen, sexypotatochip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, crack!fic, dip and pip, drugs were not consumed in the making of this fic, involves nostrils, we don't even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeboTheSassQueen/pseuds/BeeboTheSassQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypotatochip/pseuds/sexypotatochip
Summary: Just read it





	1. Secrets

Dan and Louise were sitting in a pub. It was kinda late but still, the place was filled with dancing people.  
Louise took the opportunity when Phil went to pee. After a while of consideration, she asked the question that was on her mind for a long, long time.  
"What do you like about Phil?" Dan looked dumbfounded and didn't say a thing.  
"Oh come on!" His friend yelled, "I see the way you look at him."  
He didn't have too much of a choice, considering how persistent Louise was. He could as well reveal his secret….Dan took a deep breath and looking at how tipsy he was he just went with it.  
Meanwhile, when Dan started talking Phil got out of the bathroom and heard these words being yelled  
"I LIKE PHIL'S NOSTRILS!" 


	2. secrets 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm this is just for fun

"What about my nostrils?" said Phil, looking slightly confused with the statement. Apparently he was back from the bathroom.   
Suddenly it hit Dan like a train….Why did he say this so loud? Why didn't he hear Phil walking towards them? And why did he even say it in the first place? Nostrils? It's not like he has a nostril kink.... oh wait... Well fuck   
  
So many things were floating through his head but he had to focus on making a good excuse for such a strange thing he said just now.  
  
"Umm…" He started, trying to make some kind of proper excuse.   
"You know, they are-" Dan didn't have time to finish his sentence since Louise was here to help him out.  
  
"We think your nostrils would suit some piercings!"  
  
"Yeaaaah, totally" Dan tried to say enthusiastically with an awkward smile but, of course, failed.  
  
While a blush creeped up on his face, he started wondering how could he come up with something so ridiculous about his best friend, and he of all the people around here had to hear it….What was he supposed to do now?


	3. ass patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"What was he suppose to do?" thought Dan. At that moment Phil turned around to get a drink from the counter and Dan knew what he was supposed do.  
His purpose in life, why he was born, he knew why the universe existed,he knew if a match box can and most important of all he knew the butt.HE KNEW IT AAAAALLL.

Dan leaned in and pulled Louise close to him and whispered in her ear:  
"Damn That Arse" with his thicc and posh British accent.Louise looked at him with her features twisted into look that said "Dude Wtf"

Dan motioned his head towards where Phil was standing and at that moment even Louise KNEW IT. She gave Dan the look that would sum it all up. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Phil walked back to where they were sitting, he put the drinks on the table  
and slipped on a bar stool between Dan and Louise.Dan was definitely acting weird as fuck.

"Hey Phil" said Dan.

"yeah Dan" said Phil.

"Is YoUr AsS a CrImInAL, BeAcAuSe You need ASSS PPAAATTTRROOOLLL" And at that moment everybody knew, as words said by a wise man"A splendid buttock is boundth to alter thy journeyth for infinity."


End file.
